


II. Jealousy - Part 1

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting the Duke Thomas returns to Grantham House early and Jimmy wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II. Jealousy - Part 1

 

„What happened to you?“ Jimmy looks up from playing solitaire, all alone in the servants' hall.

 

Thomas feels caught.

Is he flushed or something?

His hair out of place?

 

„Nothing, why?“, he says, a cheerful pitch in his voice.

„It's your half day off and it's only 10 o' clock.“

 

Usually Thomas stays out long enough to prompt Jimmy to ask the next day, what he'd been up to.

And Thomas does tell, but not the whole story: Been to a pub, a nightclub, the pictures.

They are close friends, Jimmy and him.

Not close enough, though, to tell him the whole truth: _I got a room with some fella_.

Which Thomas does. Not always. But sometimes. To forget Jimmy, at least for a while.

 

„Did the pubs close early tonight?“, Jimmy quizzes with raised brows.

„No“, Thomas shakes his head, no need to bend the truth this time: „I happened across an old acquaintance.“

„And he spoiled your mood?“

„Not at all“, Thomas chuckles. Triumphantly.

_On the contrary._

„Then why do you come home early when you had such a blast.“ Impatient curiosity.

_Triumphs need to be shared._

 

„I met the Duke“, Thomas says and lets the words linger, relishing in their effect.

Jimmy's head tilts forward, his eyes open wide: „What _Duke_?“

„The one from the newspapers.“

Thomas is beaming.

Jimmy just stares.

 

„The guy who went to prison?“, he says at last. „You _know_ him?“

„Hmh“, Thomas nods with a smile that's hard to misinterpret.

And Jimmy stares some more.

 

„How well do you know him?“ he ventures and he doesn't sound amused.

„Very well“, Thomas replies and pauses for effect.

„He was my first love.“

_My only one._

_Until you appeared on the scene, that is._

 

Now Thomas wants to tell it all. Tell him all. He has never told before.

Because there never has been anyone worth telling.

Jimmy is.

„I loved him“, he says.

 

„But …?“ Jimmy's voice falters. Lush lips suddenly pale.

„It turned bad“, Thomas replies, „Very bad.“

_He broke my heart.  
_

But now Thomas feels lighthearted. Lightheaded.

 

„Bugger“, Jimmy says, relief in his voice.

„Happened a long time ago“, Thomas shrugs. „It was nice, though ..." _to say the least_ , "... to hear him apologize at last. For treating me like crap and all.“

He can't help his smile from growing even wider.

And why the heck should he?

 

„He did? Just now?“ Jimmy barks.

Thomas nods, and his cheeks grow warm. He closes his eyes to remember. _I'm sorry. I was a bastard._ He wishes he could listen to that in a loop.

And the warmth wanders across his body just like the summer sun across his skin that day.

Long ago.

When he went skinny dipping with Philip and after they lay in the grass to dry in the sweltering summer heat.

Surely some of the best memories ever, some of the few of Thomas's life.

Right on a par with that day, when Jimmy came to his room after the beating.

When he said „You were brave, Mr. Barrow“ and „Why, yes, you are, Mr. Barrow.“ Thomas's friend, that is.

 

„You seem terribly smitten“, Jimmy says and now he sounds angry.

„Well, why wouldn't I be?“, Thomas grins.

Jimmy folds his arms across his chest: „You are not going to see him again, are you?“

 

„Why not, though“, Thomas feels intoxicated.

Jimmy giving a shit does have that effect on him.

„You can do better“, Jimmy scoffs.

„Than a Duke?!“, Thomas snorts with laughter, „Well, tell me more, cause I'm not so sure.“

 

Not that he considers getting back with Philip an option, not really.

But seeing Jimmy getting all riled up about the mere idea puts the cherry on the cake of this delicious day.

Pouting Jimmy is a devilish delight. Those lips were made for it.

_Should give him a reason for it more often._

„Stop beaming like that“, Jimmy sulks, „Makes me think you have a crush on that bloke. And I don't like it.“

 

Thomas truly is in splendid spirits.

_Best day in a long, long while._


End file.
